Normal Day
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: June 26th, It was like any normal morning in the Wayne house hold, no sign to signify what was to come in the following hours, tragic end and new beginning. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Thomas had awakened early and retreated to his hidden cave behind the fireplace, he'd felt a calling each time he got consumed in his work, his mission to clean up Gotham.  
He hadn't told Martha or his young son Bruce what he'd been doing, all his family knew was he needed alone time, the door securely locked for extra insurance.

Thomas sighed as he lowered the case file he'd been reading, he hated lying to them, not even his butler Alfred knew his secret, and it would put everyone in danger.

So far the family had been lucky, not one attempt to discover the alter ego had been made, his wife and son remained safe, as long as he kept his little hobby a secret.

Thomas had many secrets, secrets he hoped Bruce would never discover, his son was only twelve years old, the boy was far too young to live his life in fear.

File after file was littered around the work desk, most completed and solved cases, no one knew Thomas Wayne was the hero of Gotham, he worked behind the scenes.

"Thomas!" came Martha's cry, a loud knock on the door followed "Come down for breakfast."  
Thomas smiled as he packed to leave his other life, he had a family as Thomas and his alter ego was a solo act.

The man coded the lock and hid the entrance behind the closing fire place. "Smells great, honey!"

Martha smiles, her blonde, curly hair behind her right ear "Well, Alfred is the best."

Alfred bows "Why thank you Madame, you're most kind."

Thomas looks to his son's empty seat "Where's Bruce?"

"I believe the young master said he was going to school early to finish up a project, Sir." Answers Alfred as he sets a plate of freshly cooked scrambled eggs and bacon on the table.

Thomas nods and takes his seat; Bruce could sure get into his school work

"Have Bruce phone the moment he gets home, Alfred." States Martha as she takes a sip of her creamed coffee "I worry for his safety."

"Relax Martha, Bruce is a smart kid, we taught him well." Beams Thomas as he scoops the entire plate into his mouth "Time to get going; I'll see you later tonight my dear."

Martha smiles as her husband kisses her forehead goodbye "Have a great day dear, be safe." She'd soon be leaving herself

Thomas chuckled, his finger twirling the car keys as he walks out the door, Martha always worried about him and Bruce.

Young Bruce Wayne continued on his way to school, he had an important project that he needed to finish … Ok, actually he had a gift for his father.

His dad was always locking himself away in the study, Bruce just wanted to spend a moment with him, the plan was to finish the gift in time for the charity even Saturday night and then he would present the gift.

A smiled tugged at Bruce's lips, this would work, he'd get that time with his father, that recognition that he'd been craving. "Just have to finish the project."

Unknown to said child, he'd been being watched and followed for weeks now, the man smiled at the oblivious boy, the black sedan following closely behind

"This is far too easy." Thomas and Martha Wayne were owners of a multi-billionaire company, they had millions of dollars and he planned to have it all.

"So what's the plan? Snatch the kid in broad daylight?" Questions his partner

The man in charge sneers, that was exactly what they'd do, Bruce Wayne's abduction would be public, witnesses would see the billionaires son as a victim. "Get the masks on."

The omega male nods and places the black ski mask over his face, double checking his pockets for the chloroform rag "You got the ropes and tape?"

The alpha chuckles "Let's not knock the kid unconscious, let him scream his little lungs out."

That plan was foolish, he knew it was, but he wasn't the one in charge here "Whatever you want, as long as we get the boy."

"We'll get him, Bruce Wayne belongs to me, until his rich mommy and daddy pay up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pair exits the car, Bruce was almost to his school, it was just their luck the kid decided to walk alone that very day "Wait until he's around that block, that way enough people will see."

"You got it boss." Answers the man as makes his way behind the boy, this kid had no idea what he was in for.

Bruce kept his quick pace; something in his gut told him to run, what could be so dangerous about walking to school? Sure he'd never walked on his own until now, but he could handle himself.

"Almost there, you're worrying over nothing." Repeats Bruce to himself as he rounds the final corner, the large Gotham Academy towering over his sight, what was he so afraid of?

That hanging question was soon answered, within seconds Bruce is pulled by his waist into a large chest, his hands fly to remove the binding appendage "Let go of me!"

A loud chuckle is all that greets the struggling boy "Not a chance kid."

Bruce screams as the man holding him begins moving, dragging the flailing boy towards a lone car sitting in a parking lot "Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

The leader laughed hysterically, this kid was making a huge scene, just like he'd wanted, crowds of people came to investigate what was going on, a few on their cellphones with Gotham PD

The man holding Bruce waited for orders, the kid was in their clutches, they had an audience, now was the time to get out of there

"People of Gotham, you're witnessing the kidnapping of one Bruce Wayne, the boy will be returned safely as soon as we have fifty million dollars, until then the kid stays with me! Inform the cops, call the Wayne's, let everyone know, Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped."

Bruce struggles even more, this was a kidnapping for ransom, these guys wanted money and nothing more "I'm not going anywhere with you, now let me go, this instant!"

"The kids getting riled up, can we just tie him up and go?" Questions the man holding Bruce hostage, the leader sneers, but makes his way to the car "You and young Wayne get in the back seat."

The man nods and once again drags Bruce to the running car "You won't get away with this, my mother and father will stop you!"

"Relax kid, we're not going to hurt you, think of this as a vacation." States the man forcing him into the car

The man Bruce assumes to be the leader puts the car into gear and slowly drives away from the crime scene, even waving at the crowd as he did so "You got a cellphone, kid?"

Bruce nods, he'd been given a phone on his birthday from his mother awhile back, the small black device is soon ripped from his pocket and in his kidnappers hands

"Tie him up and gag him, once the kids secured I'll make the call." The second man nods and quickly forces Bruce's wrists behind his back

"Unhand me!" Declares Bruce as the ropes are wrapped around each wrist before knotting the two together tightly "Untie me, this instant."

Once the boys wrists are tied, the man moves to the child's ankles, he fought as Bruce attempted kicking his captor in the face "Quit your struggling!"

Bruce ignores the man's demand, instead his kicks quicken in pace and power, there was no way he'd make any of this easy "I refuse to aid you in this mad scheme."

"Refuse all you want, you're in our custody now, Bruce." Responds the leader "I suggest you listen and obey me and my companion."

Bruce glares endlessly at the boss of his abduction, like hell he'd obey these two criminals, how he wished to voice that opinion, but he'd been raised proper and poised, he was Bruce Wayne after all, not a common loud mouthed child.

Seconds turned to minutes of the staring, until Bruce realized his grave mistake, a layer of duct tape was already placed over his mouth, ankles bound tightly, realization quickly dawned, the driver had distracted him, he'd allowed him into his head while his partner finished tying him and taping his mouth shut

The driver laughed, his manipulation had been figured out due to the glare the kid was giving him "Let's talk with daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thomas yawned, this business meeting had been going on for hours and the Wayne Foundation was still trying to seal a partnership with the Metropolis Corporation.

"So we combine shares, split profits equally into fractions of the industries-"

The speech is interrupted by the loud singing of a cellphone, Thomas's phone to be exact "Please, excuse me for one moment."

Upon receiving the many nods, Thomas walks out into the enterprises hallway "Thomas Wayne, speaking."

"Mr. Wayne, my name is James Gordon, I work for the Gotham Police Department." Responds the new voice

"And what may I assist you with, Detective Gordon?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news, Mr. Wayne. Around 7:52 this morning the office received a number of calls regarding the kidnapping of a young boy, whom we believe to have been your son."

Time ceased at those words, this couldn't be happening, this man had to be lying "Are you positive it was Bruce that was taken?"

"The kidnappers grabbed the boy in broad daylight, going as far as naming the victim as Bruce Wayne."

Thomas's hands shake, how could this have happened? He'd kept quiet about everything he knew, each dirty deed was forever sealed inside his mind "Did the kidnappers state any demands?"

"A ransom of fifty million dollars for Bruce's safe return, eyewitness claims that they said they wouldn't hurt your son."

Like he believed that, if anyone would go as far as kidnapping a child, they couldn't be trusted "I'll get the money as soon as possible."

"Mr. Wayne, I can assure you that won't be necessary, we're doing all that we can here to get your son back."

"I understand you are and it's greatly appreciated, but Bruce is my son, I won't allow any harm to come to him, not if I can prevent it." States Thomas, the father now heading for his prized car, he needed to get home to get the money and inform Martha

"Don't make a move without informing me, we don't want any unnecessary measures being taken, we will bring Bruce home."

"I will do anything I can to save my son, Bruce is my responsibility, if it's money they want, they can have it all, good day Detective Gordon." At that Thomas ends the call, discreetly pulling his car from the lot and heading for the manor.

It wasn't long before the ringing of his cell once again grabbed his attention, an unknown number sent chills down his spine "Thomas Wayne, speaking."

A rough laugh greets the ailing father, muffled whimpers can be heard in the background "Mr. Wayne, I'm sure you've already been informed of your son's abduction, so I'll skip all that and get to the chase. Fifty million dollars will be left in a dumpster of my choosing in the back alley of the theater, make the drop at seven tonight, once I have the cash I will call and give you your son's location."

Thomas wanted to argue, to plead with this man to speak with Bruce, but he couldn't risk that man harming the boy, he had no other choice "Very well, I will do as you say, in return I wish for you not to harm Bruce."

"Believe me Thomas, the kid won't be harmed unless you don't pay up." Responds the head kidnapper as he ends the call

Thomas angrily throws his phone to the passenger seat, he knew that was his son in the background; he'd recognize that voice anywhere "If he harms one hair on Bruce's head, he won't live to regret it.

Thomas had never once had any intentions to kill anyone ... Before today, the day Bruce was kidnapped would forever change his view on the world he'd been fighting so hard to protect.

A man he didn't even know had taken his son, all for money that if asked nicely, could have just been given, was this Gotham? Mad men kidnapping children off the streets? Corrupt cops aiding rival gangs for control and power? Was that what he'd been fighting so hard to protect?

Thomas shook his head, protecting the city and his family were his calling, he'd become an unknown and unseen vigilante for justice, he'd no longer stand for the corruption of his company, when this was all over, he'd finally speak out about Wayne Industries.

"For now, I will focus on Bruce, he's more important at this very moment." Just as those words were spoken, the gates to the manor were opened, his sobbing wife standing outside the door, Alfred attending to soothe the hysterical woman

"Is it true?" Questions Martha as her husband exits the car "Did someone take our son?"

Thomas pulls Martha in to a tight embrace "It's true, but I'm going to get Bruce back, safe and sound. Please don't worry Martha."

Martha tightens her grip, how could she not worry? Her son was gods knows where and in whatever condition his kidnappers wanted him in

Thomas matches eyes with Alfred, slowly rolling his wife into the butlers waiting arms "I have to get the money dearest, once I've made the drop I'll call and tell you."

Martha shakes, she couldn't let her husband go alone, what if they took him too? Or simply killed him, took the money and disappeared with Bruce?

Thomas watches his wife overthink, her body began shaking uncontrollably, she was having a pain attack "Alfred, get her inside and into bed, she needs to calm down immediately."

Alfred nods and begins to lead the Madame to the bedroom "Do find Master Bruce, heaven knows that boy means the world to us all."

Thomas smiles, Alfred loved his son; the older male was like a surrogate father to Bruce "I will, I promise to bring Bruce home."

Once Alfred and Martha retired to the room, Thomas made his way to the cave, he kept all his money hidden there, but he also had something he needed to do.

After becoming fifty million dollars less, Thomas sat down with a pen and paper and began to write. This letter was for his son, he knows one day Bruce will discover this cave and in turn the letter.

He'd poured his heart and soul into every word, he was certain that when Bruce did find this place that he'd be dead, he was leaving his last wishes to his only son.

Tears leaked from his eyes at the thought, he had no doubt that Bruce would be back home soon, but something told him that his life was ending, that he didn't have much time left to spend with his dear wife and child, especially after he spoke out about what he knew.

If something were to happen to both him and Martha, Alfred would step forward, he'd raise Bruce just as Thomas would have had he still been around, how he should have when he still had the chance.

The letter is finished and sealed, left to sit on the computers keyboard as Thomas exits the cave, punching in the code BRUCE and walking down the hallway.

Thomas made his way into the bedroom, Martha lay sound asleep on the bed "I love you honey, I'm going to bring our son back, I promise. After this is all over, let's go to the theater, just the three of us."

Even in her sleep, Martha smiled at her husband's declaration; she full heartedly believed his every word and seemed quite pleased at the idea of spending time together as a family.  
"Take good care of her Alfred; I don't want her taking a trip to the hospital."

"I will do my best, Sir." Responds the accented voice "Do take care of yourself as well."

Thomas nods "I will; I must go make the drop." Without waiting for a nod, Mr. Wayne makes his way out the door and back into his car "Don't worry Bruce, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seven PM rolled around in no time at all, the kidnappers waited in the dark alley for any sign of Thomas Wayne's shiny car, they'd locked Bruce in the trunk after many failed attempts at escape.

"Where is he? It's past the deadline." Declares the second in command, honestly this whole thing was getting boring and the kid was far too hot to keep in plain sight, inside a trunk or not

"Patience Anthony, one day you'll be in charge and you need to learn how to deal with these situations, no one has to be hurt." Responds the much older gentlemen

Anthony Zucco stared, he didn't have that same belief that no one would get hurt, in fact hurting the kid would greatly work in their favor, rile up the parents to hurry up, but until he was in charge, he'd keep his mouth shut.

"You gotta remember that pretty little gal you have waiting for you at home, you got someone who'd miss ya if you got nailed by the cops."

Anthony continues to stare, was this guy for real? Sure he had a hot honey in his bed, but he'd never let her stop him from getting the job done

"If Wayne's a no show, then we'll give him more incentive to get his boy." States Edwin Skeevers

"What kind of incentive? A finger?"

Edwin turns to glare "We may work for Al Coponie, but we don't have to hurt innocent kids to make our point, until told otherwise, Bruce stays exactly the way he is now.

Why did he have to get partnered with the one guy who refuses to get the job done? The kid was insurance and nothing more

"Someone's coming." States Edwin as a pair of bright yellow headlights flood the alley, a well-dressed gentlemen holding a duffel bag exits the vehicle and heads for a lone dumpster, an X spray painted a top its lid to signify the correct drop off location.

Once Thomas deposits the money, he walks back to his car, awaiting the phone call, desperately begging the man keeps his word.

He'd been late thanks to Gotham PD attempting to follow him, it took longer than he'd expected to lose the Detectives, time he's sure Bruce didn't have.

Anthony smiles, fifty million dollars lay only mere feet away; he could jump with joy at the thought of spending all the dough.

Edwin's face remains the same, money didn't mean much to him, this job had cost him far more than any amount of money could give, he'd lost his son Sal to the world of the Mafia, Sal would be taking his place and leading Falcone's empire.

The elder leader removes the child's phone and dials a familiar number, within seconds the tone ends and Thomas Wayne's voice takes over

"The money's in the dumpster as you requested, now where's my son?"

"The boy is safe, Mr. Wayne, drive around for twenty minutes then return to this spot, your son will be here when you get back."

Thomas nods and starts the car, the father quickly peeled out of the alley and heads further into Gotham, he'd have to keep a sharp eye out for any Detectives, but if it meant getting Bruce back, he was willing to do anything.

"Great job old man, I'll fetch the cash." Declares Anthony as he exits the car and heads for the dumpster, his brown eyes light up at the opened bag spewing with large bills

Edwin too exits the car, but instead heads for the trunk young Bruce Wayne had been stuffed in, upon opening the lid said boys gaze met his own, still bound tightly and mouth encased shut with silver "Your dad payed Bruce, you're free to go."

Bruce continues to stare, could he truly believe that he was free to go? Would they stab him in the back or shoot as he fled?

Edwin smiled as gears turned in the young hostages mind "You will be left in that dumpster, your father has been give specific instructions to drive around for twenty minutes before he returns here for you."

Anthony ceases his showering in money to speak with the two, if he couldn't harm the brat, then he'd make damn sure to scare him "You're lucky kid, most people who meet us don't live to tell the tale, living or not, you better keep your mouth shut, or else."

Bruce ponders at the threat, coming from the old guy he knew it'd be a lie, but this other man, something told him he was the real deal, he'd go through with whatever he said.

Edwin grabs hold of the bound boy's torso and heaves the child out of the trunk, walking towards the open dumpster "You'll be safe in here while you wait."

Bruce nods as he's placed inside the metal container, his eyes watch as the lid is closed, he listens as sounds of clasps, rattles and clicks echo through his prison, what were they doing?

Outside, Anthony and Edwin pulled each small metal clasp out from its hiding place, a large box of locks and chains appear from behind the can, they'd chosen this dumpster for that specific reason.

Chains are weaved through each lock before one by one they're attached to a clasp, sealing the lid down tightly, this continues for many minutes as more than twenty locks trap the young boy.

"Kids not getting out of there anytime soon, let's scram before his daddy comes back." States Anthony as his handiwork is completed

Edwin nods in agreement and the pair heads for the car, the old man can't help but feel his time with the Wayne's wasn't over.

 **So I researched it and tried going back in time, Anthony is Tony Zucco's father just getting ready to take his shot and Edwin is Sal's dad.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thomas had successfully avoided any and all police, he'd checked his watch constantly for the time, he had two minutes before he'd go back, hopefully to find Bruce alive and well

His own words from that morning begin to echo throughout his brain, we taught him well, Bruce is a good kid, he was fine. As the last minute is up, Thomas veers the car directly down Crime Alleys path.

Seeing no sign of his young son, the father began to fear the worst, where was Bruce? "Bruce! Son can you hear me?"

Bruce had been attempting to get freed of his bonds, but so far was failing in freeing his wrists; he'd gotten his legs untied moments ago.  
The boy ceases his tugging and pulling as a loud voice grabs his attention, easily getting closer and closer.

"Bruce!" continues to yell Thomas as he searched the alley, silently kicking himself for believing the kidnappers' word "Son, are you here?"

Bruce's eyes widen as the identity of the voice is revealed as none other than his father, frantically the child begins to kick the wall of the dumpster, his head pushing on the lid.

Thomas hears the sounds and runs for the lone can in question, he's appalled at the sight of locks and chains keeping the lid closed "Bruce, are you in there?"

Bruce screams as loud and distinguishably as he possibly could, his father had found him.

Thomas smiles as his son's voice echoes to his ears, his hands quickly move to study the locks and chains keeping his boy prisoner "Hold on Bruce, I'll have you out as soon as I can."

The locks were in need of a combination, it could take hours before he could hope to open just one, by that time Bruce may suffocate, that left only one option.

Discreetly he removed his phone from his pocket and dialed the number to the mansion, not even waiting to know who picked up when the line stopped beeping "In my study, there's a button hidden in a book on the desk, press it and head down the steps to the metal door, the code is BRUCE; once inside turn on the machine and wait for further instructions."

Whoever was on the other side of the line ran to do just that, finding the button, running down the stone steps and punching in the code.

"Are you inside?" Questions Thomas as his hands clutch the phone, he'd moved far enough away that Bruce wouldn't be able to hear the conversation

A female voice answers the man's question as Martha Wayne makes her way into the bat cave, her hand flipping every on switch in sight "Yes, I'm here and all the machines are turned on."

Thomas stills upon hearing Martha's voice, he'd hoped that Alfred had been the one to answer, he had no time to explain anything "Do exactly as I say, I'm going to relay to you a series of models, your job is to enter each one into the system and tell me the combination to that exact lock."

Martha nods her head and prepares to type, whatever was going on had to do with Bruce, she knew it and therefor would save questioning her husband for later "Understood."

"Ok, Master Lock, model GLD."  
Martha quickly types the words into the system, a four digit combo greets her search "05, 27, 39."

Thomas applies the combination and removes the first of many locks "You're doing great dearest, the next one is-"

Bruce listened as sound after sound of locks opening and being tossed to the ground are heard, that's what his kidnappers had been doing earlier, they trapped him inside under lock and key.

"Alright dear, this is the last one, Master Lock, numbered 1572 BLK."

"Searching now, ok I got it, 3, 21, 38." Answers Martha as the last lock is opened.

Bruce closes his eyes tightly as light suddenly floods the darkness, he felt his father gently lift him up and into his arms, the two remained hugging for many more minutes before Thomas begins working on the tight knots constricting his son's arms.

"Almost there son, you'll be able to stretch your arms in no time." States Thomas as the ropes fall to the ground.

Bruce rips the tape off his mouth and hugs his father once more, he'd been so happy to see his dad, he knew he'd come for him.  
Thomas smiles and hands Bruce the phone his wife was still on "Here son, someone would like to speak with you."

Bruce takes the phone and happily converses with his mother, telling her he hadn't been harmed, that he was safe and coming home soon.

"I'm so glad you're alright, your father, Alfred and myself were deeply worried." Cries Martha into the phone "Are you quite sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm just fine." Answers Bruce as he hands the phone over to his father, holding onto the man tightly as the pair walked towards the car.

"We're heading back to the mansion now dearest, do call and inform the police Bruce is home and well."

"I will do just that, you haven't forgotten about tonight have you? The promise to go out as a family?"

Thomas laughs, leave it to his wife to want to go out in public after rescuing their kidnapped son "No dear, I haven't forgotten, if Bruce is up to it, I have tickets to the theater this evening."

Bruce nods and smiles, he wasn't too fond of the cameras that were sure to be in his face, but spending time with his father was exactly what he needed

"Looks like Bruce would like to go, get ready dearest, the opera starts at 9:00."

Martha hung up and hurriedly locked the cave down, she still had every intention of questioning Thomas, but that would wait until tomorrow.

Father and son made it home in no time, Martha awaiting their arrival outside the door, much like she had been earlier that day, only this time her blonde hair was up, white string pearls hung around her neck, a brown jacket covering her black gown followed by a small purse over her right shoulder.

Standing beside Mrs. Wayne was Alfred, two coats and ties in hand, one for Thomas and the other Bruce "It's good to have you back Master Bruce." Bruce happily hugs his butler and takes the coat and tie "It's quite good to be back, Alfred."

"Well, since it appears everyone is ready, shall we be on our way? Don't want to be late." Speaks Thomas as his tie is secured around his neck

Bruce nods eagerly and waves goodbye to Alfred, his mother taking hold of her son's hand as the trio walk towards the car.

"I phoned the station and spoke with Mr. Harvey Bullock about Bruce's abduction." Speaks Martha as the short drive ends, the large theater coming into view

"What are we watching?" Asks Bruce, he honestly didn't care what they saw, just as long as they were together.

Thomas hands out the tickets before speaking "Mefistofele, it's a Faustian opera about a man who makes a deal with the devil."

Martha gasps "My word, is this appropriate for a child?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll love it." Answers Bruce, he himself wasn't so sure, but he couldn't risk ruining their night together

Thomas plays with Bruce's hair "He'll be fine, Martha, if he does get scared we will simply leave, no harm done."

Martha smiles and is lead by her husband into the large theater, the family take their seats as Act 1 Scene 1 begins.

Everything was going good, Thomas and Martha really enjoyed the tale, Bruce was unsure of how to feel, but he was handling it maturely, that is until the second act started.

The second act began with bat like performers who Bruce perceived as monsters swamping the stage, he couldn't help but shake as the black creatures reminded him of the two men from earlier, their black masks and piercing eyes were all the boy saw

Thomas noticed the sudden change in his son, Bruce's body was shivering, his eyes locked on the bat like performers "Bruce, are you alright?"

Bruce makes no response to his father, not even a flicker to show he'd registered the words.

"Martha, I believe it's time we go, Bruce doesn't look well."

Martha takes one look at her son and hurriedly leads the boy out of the theater and away from the creatures.

Once outside, the family began the small trek to their car, they had to park a bit a ways to avoid any photographers or press.

Bruce slowly began to calm, he wasn't near the creatures or those men, the eyes left his mind and he happily walked alongside his mother and father.

The family began to talk and laugh as they continued their way, they decided on taking a short cut through the alley to remain hidden, a mistake that would forever change their lives.

A lone figure dressed head to toe in nothing black waited, a gun in hand as he approaches the happy group, the first to notice the gun was Bruce, his brown eyes widen as the weapon is pointed in their direction.

"Give me your money!" demands the robber, Martha's arms wrap around her son in fear.  
Thomas stares, his face not showing any of the emotions he was currently feeling "Stay calm, Bruce."

Bruce turns towards his father, taking in his stoic look at the demand "Give me your money."

"No problem." States the father as he slowly hands the man his wallet "We'll cooperate."  
The robber turns to Martha, his gun pointing straight at her heart "The necklace."

Quickly Mrs. Wayne moves to unhook the pearls, handing each strand over to the robbers greedy hand, one line broke, causing white pearls to fall to the hard concrete.

The robber looks from husband to wife, Bruce subconsciously moving farther into his mother's arms.  
"Please." Speaks Thomas, he couldn't lose his family; he'd rather give up his own life than watch his wife and son be murdered.

The tension breaks at the gunshot that's sent into Thomas Wayne's chest, the man falls to the ground in a bloody heap.

Bruce turns and watches in shock of what had just occurred, his father had just been shot, blood was sprayed all over.

The moment of torture continues as the sound of the gun being cocked echoes followed by a bright light and loud crack signifying another bullet had just been fired.

Bruce turns from his father's body to see his mother go down, her hand tugging at his shoulder as she lowers to the concrete.

The robber smirks underneath his mask at the child, this young boy who stood before him looked so petrified, the man then points the gun straight at Bruce's head.

Bruce stares, tears forming in his eyes as fear takes over, his mouth open wide in fear, he couldn't move, couldn't scream; all he could do was stand and wait for his own death.

Seconds pass before the man slowly lowers the barrel of the gun to the ground, the murderers eyes bore holes into Bruce's own, finally the man walks forward, simply pushing the child aside as he makes a hasty exit, those eyes never once leaving the child's brown gaze

Bruce lowers down to his dead mother, shaking her body in any attempt at reaching her "Mom ... Mom!"

Having failed at bringing back his mother, Bruce turns to his father, shaking the man's body as well "Dad ... Dad!" His father's dead gaze falls to his son as the man's head falls.

Bruce ceases the shaking, instead the child stares in shock at his parents' blood that now covered his small hands, his legs gave out and he fell in between the two, the boy's head looks towards the heavens as a blood curdling scream left his mouth.

 **So I wanted to write my own version of the night the Wayne's were murdered, a different scenario leading up to the tragedy.**


End file.
